


Private Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Slightly Repressed Ingrid, This Is Unabashedly Horny, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An intimate moment between Dorothea and Ingrid after the war.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Private Engagement

“They’re not going to bite you, Ingrid. You can touch them.”

Dorothea is used to people staring at her breasts. It’s something she uses to her advantage: a distraction, a lure, a way to lower someone’s guard. Reactions range from mild to vulgar, but she’s never had someone react like this before. 

“I know that,” Ingrid says, but she doesn’t move. Not ten minutes ago, they were kissing, and Ingrid hadn’t needed any guidance removing Dorothea’s clothing. But now, stripped bare before each other, Ingrid crosses her arms over her breasts, like she doesn’t want Dorothea to look. 

Dorothea can’t relate. She reclines on the bed, legs spread wide and arms behind her, breasts front and center. Certainly Ingrid stares at them enough when she’s dressed. Confessions whispered in Dorothea’s ear only nights before proved Ingrid has some ideas what to do with a woman, but now she’s frozen. 

Perhaps she needs a little inspiration. “My nipples are sensitive,” she tells Ingrid. Ingrid’s pupils go wide at the word  _ nipples  _ and Dorothea sits up a little straighter. “Are yours?” 

“I suppose,” says Ingrid, though she sounds unsure.

Dorothea smiles, encouraging. “Don’t you touch them when you’re alone?” She lifts one hand to cup her own breast and strokes the side with her thumb. Ingrid’s eyes follow every movement. 

“Not really.” That does match what Ingrid’s told her—masturbation is an afterthought. Ingrid rubs her clit against something until she comes, always though her clothes, and then goes on with her day. So utilitarian. Such a shame. 

“You’re not curious at all?” Dorothea holds both of her breasts now, one in each hand, and she watches Ingrid’s eyes widen as she squeezes them gently. Her thumbs press in, kneading the soft flesh and moving closer to the center. “You might enjoy it.”

“I…” Ingrid swallows thickly. “Can I watch you?” 

Dorothea’s smile blooms—she was born to put on a show. “Of course.” 

She releases her breasts and Ingrid exhales a breath. But Dorothea isn’t going to stop; she just wants to make sure Ingrid can see everything. And she suspects, from the way Ingrid reacted earlier, that Ingrid wants to hear everything too.

So Dorothea kneels on the bed right in front of Ingrid, leaving herself enough space to work. “I like to touch the whole breast first.”

And under Ingrid’s bashful eye, Dorothea covers her breasts with her palms and squeezes them once more. Soft flesh bulges between her spread fingers as she works them slowly, pressing and releasing in gentle pulses. Ingrid holds her breath. 

Dorothea hums in pleasure, more from being watched than from the touch, and she presses her breasts together, then pulls them apart. Just the slight friction on her nipples makes her gasp. “It feels nice to tease myself,” she tells Ingrid. 

Ingrid answers with a thick swallow.

Giggling, Dorothea slides her hands down to cup her breasts from beneath, revealing her hardening nipples to Ingrid. She lifts her breasts high, almost to her chin, then steals a glance down as she lets them fall. It’s not something she’d ever do alone, but watching them bounce is pretty sexy—even sexier because Ingrid’s gaze is so intense it’s almost physical. 

“Now…” Dorothea meets Ingrid’s eyes again and Ingrid fidgets on the bed.  _ Good, _ she thinks,  _ she’s getting wet. _ Dorothea feels the beginnings of it, too, but she needs a little more. “I can’t just dive in,” she says. “I like to take it slow.”

And like molasses, she drags both index fingers over her breasts, circling the widest part of her curves in a spiral that draws inward toward her areolas. She sucks in a breath when her fingertips reach the softer, more sensitive flesh. “And then,” she whispers as the side of one finger grazes a nipple. She finishes her thought with a sigh, plucking the hard peak with that same finger, then repeating the motion on her other breast. Ingrid shifts again, lips parted as she stares, rapt.

Dorothea’s nipples are big, bigger than Ingrid’s, and she rubs them with the pads of her fingers, pressing hard enough to bend them. Another sigh slips out and she switches to a circular pattern, applying only featherlight pressure on the very center of the tip, and she shivers. Dorothea spreads her legs apart and her cunt throbs, just once. Ingrid sees that, too, watches as a little more shimmering liquid pulses out. 

That reminds Dorothea. “I like to get my nipples wet,” she says, and Ingrid’s eyes shoot back up to Dorothea’s face as she licks her fingertips and presses them once more to her nipples. It’s a different sensation, slicker, better, but not quite enough. 

“You can suck on them if you want,” Dorothea offers. Ingrid freezes, like she’s not sure what to do with the offer, and Dorothea chuckles. “Or you can keep watching.” 

At this, Ingrid nods. It’s not the first time Dorothea’s had to take care of her needs herself, and having large breasts comes in handy. After giving her nipples a hard pinch—Ingrid trembles—she grabs her left breast in both hands and pushes it up as far as she can. That rosy peak is pointing at her mouth, and all she has to do is bend down. 

Ingrid gasps as Dorothea wraps her lips around her own nipple, sucks the flesh into her mouth, and flits her tongue over it. For Ingrid’s benefit more than her own, she parts her lips to licks the tip so she can see. It’s not the same as someone else kissing her breasts, but Dorothea loves being watched, and she draws her nipple into her mouth again. Her flesh tastes pleasant, and she sucks harder, wondering what Ingrid’s breasts taste like as her lips cover the entire nipple. She steals a glance at Ingrid, who’s rocking her hips on the bed now.

Dorothea lets her breast fall from her lips with a wet pop. “After all this, you’re just going to rub yourself off again?” she asks before taking the other breast in her mouth, this time rolling the nipple between her teeth before sucking it in deep.

“I-I suppose I could…” Slowly, Ingrid spreads her legs and leans back. “Since you’re doing this for me.”

“It’s for me, too,” Dorothea reminds her, lowering her breast. “Enjoy your body, Ingrid. The Goddess gave us nerves for a reason.”

And hesitantly, tentatively, Ingrid lifts both hands to her lips, wets her fingers with her tongue like Dorothea did, and touches her nipples. The moan that tears out of her is unreal, and Dorothea’s body reacts, her pussy flooding again. Ingrid rubs her nipples back and forth, breath and rhythm quickening. 

“You can try pinching them,” says Dorothea, demonstrating on her own. She won’t be able to keep this up much longer; her clit aches for relief, but watching Ingrid pinch and tease her nipples, bearing witness to the first time Ingrid pleasures herself this way, is an amazing distraction. Ingrid’s cunt glisten between her legs, and Dorothea’s mouth waters. She wants to taste Ingrid, lap at her clit until Ingrid clamps her thighs down like a vice, but all in good time. They’re just exploring themselves today. 

But it’s time. She releases one breast, still fondling the other, and dips two fingers into her slick pussy. 

Ingrid moans as she watches Dorothea thrust her fingers in deeper—it’s easy when she’s this wet. She spreads it all over, shivering as she grazes her clit before thrusting into herself again. When she can’t take it anymore, she lets go of her breast and rubs her clit in tight, focused circles while still fucking two—make that three fingers on her other hand. 

Dorothea and Ingrid cry out together, and Ingrid drops one breast to reach into her own cunt. She doesn’t go deep, but she gets her fingers nice and wet and presses them to her clit, screaming through her teeth at the contact. It sends Dorothea reeling, and she plunges her fingers in as deep as they’ll go, pressing hard on her clit as her walls contract, coming harder than she has in years. She calls Ingrid’s name for good measure and Ingrid comes, too, her pussy gushing as she squeezes her own breast for dear life. Ingrid’s never touched her clit before, at least not directly, and Dorothea knows it must be a lot. She grabs Ingrid’s hand, unbothered by her slippery fingers, and guides it lower, helping Ingrid rub her whole pussy instead, where the sensation won’t be so intense. Ingrid holds her gaze as she comes down from her climax, and the eye contact triggers a second, smaller wave through Dorothea. 

They share a breath, and then Ingrid closes the distance with a kiss. It’s open and wet, and if Ingrid keeps this up, Dorothea will be ready for another round. 

When Ingrid entwines their slick fingers and steers their joined hands toward Dorothea’s breasts, Dorothea smiles into the kiss.

Perhaps another round is just what Ingrid wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m allll over the place but one thing holds true: all boobs are good boobs.
> 
> update: the author has changed her mind about pussy and cunt, so have some vulgarity.


End file.
